Chumley Huffington
Chumley Huffington, known in Japan as Hayato Maeda (前田隼人 Maeda Hayato), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan). Character 16-year old Chumley Huffington is a duelist of Slifer Red (Osiris Red) that has a face that resembles that of a koala. He was forced to retake his freshman year after he failed his first time around. His best friends, Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) and Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji), come to Duel Academy (Duel Academia), and encourage Chumley to gain more confidence in himself. Throughout the series, Chumley participates in only two duels: the first against his father, Mr. Huffington (Kumazo Maeda), and the second against Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici). His father believed that his son's efforts at Duel Academy were worthless and that he would be better off leaving. To put an end to the conflict, Chumley struggled valiantly against his father's special tactics, but ultimately lost. Despite this, he allowed his son to continue his studies, as he saw that Chumley had actually learned something, and that his friends would always support him. Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) offers Chumley a job at Industrial Illusions as a card designer nearing the end of the first year. In order to determine whether or not he will be permitted to leave the school, Crowler duels with him in one final test. Although Chumley manages to hold his own, even getting the chance to play the first card of his own creation, Ayer's Rock Sunrise, he is again defeated. Crowler, however, lets him move on regardless, impressed by how far in his studies he has come. Chumley returns with Pegasus during the Genex tournament to give Jaden a new card, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, to aid him in his duel with Frantz, a fellow card designer who stole the only remaining copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra from Industrial Illusions. In the original version of the series, Chumley has the same power to hear and see Duel Spirits that Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) and Jaden have, although he is not totally aware of it. While Des Koala is pictured with him several times in as his spirit partner, this information is omitted entirely in the English version. In the English Version, Chumley is obsessed with Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. It is said at one point he creates a Grilled Cheese Spell Card. Card List Chumley plays a Koala deck, and with this naturally comes an Australian theme. Monster Cards * Des Koala (Death Koala) * Des Kangaroo (Death Kangaroo) * Big Koala * Eucalyptus Mole * Master of Oz Spell Cards * Dian Keto the Cure Master (Dian Keto the Cure Goddess) * Koala March * Polymerization (Fusion) * Silent Doom (Silent Dead) * Ayer's Rock Sunrise * Wild Nature's Release * De-Fusion (Fusion Release) * Fusion Gate * Poison Fangs * Pot of Greed * Scapegoat Trap Cards * Animal Trail * Beast Soul Swap (Cattle Mutilation) * Destruction Punch (Counter Punch) Huffington, Chumley Huffington, Chumley